


От тебя у меня - душа потрохами наружу

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Баки попадает в лив экшен "Убийцы", Стив пытается его вытащить<br/>Предупреждения: пост!ЗС. Кроссоверо-ретеллинг фильма "Геймер" 2009 года. Фокал постоянно меняется со Стива на Баки и наоборот. Куча оригинальных персонажей. Написано фрагментарно, хронология скачет. Своеобразный авторский стиль (тм). В названии - строка из стихотворения, автор - нет, Эггзи, ТАМ нет ложки; текст приведен перед фанфиком. Ссыль http://ctuxu.diary.ru/p200192034.htm</p><p>Альбукерке - альтернативный. Тюрьма в Альбукерке выдумана, Ист Джерси Стейт Призон реально существует. <br/>Фраг - мишень, цель, противник. <br/>Непись - NPC, здесь персонажи, не участвующие в игре, но нужные для обстановки.<br/>Респаун - место постоянного появления какого-либо объекта или персонажа игрового мира.<br/>Выставлять баги в джиру и писать акцептанс критерии - операции в тестировании программного обеспечения.<br/>Хеклер - винтовка Heckler & Koch G36C. <br/>Браунинг - крупнокалиберный пулемет Browning AN/M2. <br/>Моссберг - ружье Mossberg 500 Bullpup. <br/>Марк-19 - станковый гранатомёт Mk 19. <br/>Сайга-12 - дробовик Saiga 12K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От тебя у меня - душа потрохами наружу

я и знать не хочу, кто придумал тебя - такого.  
лохматого, грубоватого, уходящего из-под руки.  
я смотрю на тебя - далекого и родного  
я хочу говорить, но не в силах сказать ни слова:   
от тебя у меня - скулы сводит. сжимаются кулаки.

и послать бы все на хер, свалить от греха подальше.  
я же знаю, как будет: болезненно, остро, зло.  
ты и так натерпелся. на кой тебе пес бродячий?  
от тебя у меня, пацан, эйфория, горячка,  
опьянение, интоксикация и озноб.

от тебя пахнет сексом, когда ты выходишь из душа,  
когда ты улыбаешься, куришь и кривишь рот.  
я не знаю, как так получилось, но ты мне нужен.  
от тебя у меня - душа потрохами наружу.  
это больно. и необходимо. как кислород.

(с) нет, Эггзи, ТАМ нет ложки  
______________________________________________

Гудящий проспект, фуры и такси, билборды на зданиях и на боках тротуаров. Ясный летний день. 

Анимированные языки пламени и повторяющийся текст: "Убийцы".

"Зимний солдат. Сможет ли он это сделать?"

"Прямо из криокамеры. Собранный из осколков". Изображение Зимнего в профиль: металлическая рука, красная звезда, упрямо наклоненная голова. Из-за взлохмаченных волос не видно лица. Языки пламени горят на зданиях, но никто не кричит о пожаре: это реклама. "В прайм-тайм в эту субботу. На всех интернет-каналах страны. Убийцы". Неразличимые силуэты с оружием в руках, идущие на зрителя.

Зрители идут мимо силуэтов, по перекресткам, вцепившись в свои портфели. Лица - в телефоны: отчитайся начальнику, позвони другу, пролистай френдленту, купи туфли онлайн, продай бэушную камеру, напиши коллеге. Каждодневная рутина. Языки пламени горят над их головами.

"Зима близко".

Лицо на билборде крупным планом. Ямочка на упрямом подбородке. Взгляд исподлобья. Глаза - светло-серые, непроницаемые.

Девушка с длинными дредами на голове выходит из магазина на углу. Поднимает голову, лопая пузырь жвачки, реклама на здании прямо перед глазами. Девушка прищуривается. К ней присоединяется рыжий парень с пакетом чипсов в руках. Зима близко, передразнивает он с ухмылкой, как думаешь, этот бывший советский победит. Почему нет. У него имидж русского, как ты не понимаешь, Трейси, империя зла, бла-бла, он обязан будет проиграть. Я все же ставлю на него. Тебе просто нравятся хорошенькие парни с протезами. Нет, мне нравятся отщепенцы, сухо отвечает она, пошли, нас ждут.

"Зимний. Убийца. Тридцать поединков до свободы". 

***

У Стива ком в горле. Баки в белой робе сидит на стуле напротив него - за стеклом, он прижимает телефонную трубку к уху, серые глаза спокойны и прозрачны. Я готов отвечать за свои преступления, говорит он. Баки, какого черта, это был не ты, это же Гидра. Нет, это был я. Стив бессильно сжимает кулак. Баки так близко и так далеко, это долбаное стекло сводит с ума, разбить бы, но нельзя, его друга тут же утащат обратно в камеру, а самого Стива выпнут нахрен без возможности последующих встреч.

Я тебя не отдам, говорит в трубку Стив. Не волнуйся, мягко улыбается Баки, я справлюсь. У Стива слова булькают комом в горле - какое, нахуй, "я справлюсь", Баки, не смей, Баки, я тебя вытащу, я без тебя не могу, это все какая-то чудовищная несправедливость, они ебанулись все, Баки, не сиди ты так спокойно, ты же ни в чем не виноват, - но Стив ничего этого не говорит. Он только повторяет: я. Тебя. Не отдам. Господи, какая у Баки улыбка.

Сердце болит.

Баки вешает трубку, кивает Стиву, взглядывает, улыбается, поднимается со стула, отворачивается, заводит руки за спину, охранники надевают наручники и уводят его - а все, что может Стив, это только смотреть и умирать по кусочку, уползая душой вслед за Баки, пока тот исчезает из виду, и запоминать каждое движение: руки в наручниках, голова прямая, уголок рта приподнят вверх, - чтобы потом перебирать в памяти, как драгоценности.

Лампа дневного света мигает над Стивом. Он очень спокойно вешает трубку на место, встает и уходит.

Выходя за периметр тюрьмы, он набирает Хилл и просит об аудиенции с Фьюри. Она отвечает, что перезвонит чуть позже. Стив засовывает сотовый в карман джинс, поправляет майку, подходит к своему байку и тупо стоит рядом с ним. На стоянке машин немного. Отсюда видны зеленые лужайки и аккуратно подстриженный кустарник у главного входа. Если бы он курил - закурил бы. 

Альбукерке Стейт Призон. Белые кирпичные блоки. Главное здание - в форме креста. Заметно доминирует над местностью, плоской высушенной равниной с далекими горами вдалеке. Содержит примерно около полутора тысяч заключенных. В принципе, он может разобрать ее по кусочку даже в одиночку. Но это государственная тюрьма, говорит себе Стив. И что, по-твоему, Баки должен сидеть среди всех этих преступников. Нет, нельзя разносить государственную тюрьму, получишь только больше проблем, ты только представь себе объяснительные, которые должен будешь писать - и это в лучшем случае. В нормальном сценарии тебя накажут непосильным штрафом за порчу государственного имущества. В худшем - самого посадят за решетку. И будут правы. Но Баки. Да понятно, что Баки, только надо вытаскивать его другими способами.

А какими.

Эх, Фьюри, Фьюри, как же ты не вовремя слился, вот совсем не вовремя. Стив понимает, конечно, что бывшему директору прятаться надо, ситуация не ахти. Но в этом режиме Фьюри не может применить одну из своих сверхспособностей - вытаскивать своих ребят из-под суда. Фьюри мужик своеобразный, но руководитель - от Бога, и делал все, чтобы его подчиненные, нарываясь по максимуму, огребали по минимуму. И не от Гидры причем. Гидра - не самый страшный враг, о нет, разные там Золы - это совершенно не страшно, это понятно, с этим можно справиться, Кэп в этом понимает. Но государство он не понимает. Бюрократия - вот что самое чудовищное в этом мире.

Стив смотрит на купол тюрьмы, и ему кажется, что она разрастается на его глазах, подминая под собой всю планету.

***

Узкий проулок, серый асфальт, бетонное здание заброшенного цеха. Обломки досок и разбитое стекло сдвинуты по сторонам, чтобы свободно бежать, но бегу почти мешают шины, составленные стопками, и пустые бочки из-под топлива - стоят так, что за ними можно спрятаться.

Слева из высоченного окна ухает взрыв гранаты. Обдает жаром, стеклянная крошка - в щеку, осколки стучат по металлической руке, белые искры россыпью, ударная волна - в бок. Зимний бежит, не останавливаясь, пригибаясь, приклад хеклера уперт в сустав плеча, он разворачивается всем телом, вместе с винтовкой, влево-вправо, стреляет. Проулок выходит на площадку, к другой бетонной коробке другого бывшего цеха. Перед ним бегут сокомандники, их спины маячат помехами, они прыгают за кучу из досок и гофрированного железа, чтобы уберечься от пуль. Зимний пока стоит за углом. Меняет магазин. 

Зимний снимает фрагов: раз, два, люди падают мешками, кровавые пятна расплываются на груди. В нескольких метрах от команды горит баррикада, черный дым от покрышек застилает обзор, воняет отвратительно. Зимний перебегает на середину площадки, за брошенную бытовку, становится на одно колено, стреляет. Двое в цеху напротив - из их шей плещут фонтанчики крови, они роняют винтовки и падают на рельсы узкоколейки. Зимнему снова надо бежать по открытому пространству - до цеха. Он вдыхает и выдыхает. Пот стекает по вискам на шею, под воротник.

"Сейв пойнт. Четыреста пятнадцать метров".

Зимний вбегает в открытые ворота, блядь, там полон цех, треск стоит непрерывный, неписи в серых робах равнодушно идут по линии обстрела, кто-то из них мягко валится мордой в бетонный пол. Зимний шухерится за стенкой из бочек, пули звонко щелкают по железу, звук сливается в непрерывную дробь, как дождь по подоконнику. Рядом с ним сокомандники судорожно меняют магазины. По обе стороны от бочек уже лежат кучи из трупов. В щель между бочками видно, что противники идут сплошной стеной, и в руках у них Браунинги, долбаные дурынды в полтора метра длиной, шестьсот выстрелов в минуту, ебаный свет, ни пройти ни проехать. Однако, силища у людей носить такое ручками.

Что делать. Гранаты, блядь, что еще делать. Сколько у тебя. Пять, а у тебя. Опа, погоди, смотри, на чем мы сидим. На гранатах мы сидим. Быстро открывай ящик и давай кидай.

Взрывы, искры, грохот, бетонная крошка, цепь пулеметчиков редеет и рассеивается, но бойцов все равно до хренища. Зимний с командой несутся по залу, перебежками, между колоннами, что есть духу, на бегу стреляя в противников. Фраги валятся, Зимний скачет к лестнице на второй этаж. Сокомандник на пролете оседает боком, Зимний - поворот корпусом - хеклер вверх - снимает фрага, тот падает с балки на пол. Хруст сломанной шеи, автомат отлетает в сторону. Зимний взлетает по железной лестнице, берцы грохочут по ступенькам. 

"Сейв пойнт. Сто метров".

Он быстро идет по галерее, там дальше - эскалатор, но он закрыт стеной, стопроцентно там в аппендиксе кто-то прячется. Точно - Зимний прикладом вдаряет в горло противника, трахея хрустит, фраг валится, Зимний возвращает винтовку в нормальное положение, стреляет в другого фрага, сверху на эскалаторе, тот хлопается на пол. Дальше - в обход, эскалатор все равно сломан, ступеней нет, только железные профили торчат. Зимний идет, мягко переступая с пятки на носок, скорее перетекает, чем идет, здесь намного тише, треск выстрелов на первом этаже приглушен. Тут еще одна галерея и тоже железная лестница. Зимний стоит в простенке между окнами, его не видно.

Игрок поднимает руки, Зимний чувствует это - его руки поднимаются тоже, он смотрит в прицел, в выбитое окно. Чудесный вид на пару бойцов ниже на лестнице, еще чуть-чуть - и они упрутся прямо в Солдата. Они крадутся по ступеням. На галерее ниже - толпа фрагов с винтовками, здесь нельзя стрелять, они сразу прочухают.

Поверни ты меня. Надо уходить отсюда.

Игрок не делает этого, Зимний очень хочет повернуться, но не может. Он пытается, от усилий дрожат мышцы, винтовка тоже дрожит - но Зимний не может. 

Секунда. Две. Жопа.

Противник выходит на него - игрок поворачивается - Зимний стреляет - фраги ниже открывают ураганный огонь, окна - в крошку, Зимний бежит по галерее, был бы хвост - поджался бы к яйцам, блядь, блядь, блядь, жопа, быстрее, он залетает за перегородку, на бегу снимает двух, те падают с галереи на первый этаж, Зимний опирается спиной на стенку, к его ногам подкатывается граната.

Дерьмо.

Он бросается к окну - взрыв - ударная волна в спину добавляет скорости, его выкидывает на машину, он хлопается всем телом, удар сильный, дух вон. Зимний кашляет от боли, сползает - сваливается, точнее - по капоту на асфальт, больно ударяется бедром, его подташнивает, ведет, в ушах звенит, - контузия, походу. Он поднимается на ноги, пара сокомандников уже ковыляют в ту же сторону, куда хочет он - к будке геймовера. Ее стенки поблескивают белым. Здесь на площадке никого. Везет. Зимний упрямо идет, его мотыляет из сторону в сторону, но он все-таки дотаскивает себя до будки, ладонь ложится на гладкую ручку, дверь под весом тела открывается. Провал в тьму.

***

Стив поднимает голову и видит Баки. На стене здания. Это проекция откуда-то. Его друг идет на камеру, ледяной, пряди темных волос падают на лоб, глаз не видно. Зимний Солдат во всем своем блеске. Стив замерзает. 

"Убийцы. Первый шутер с живыми людьми".

Стив сидит в кафе, у стойки рядом с окном, отсюда отлично видно билборды на противоположной стороне улицы, и он чувствует, что глохнет. Зрение становится туннельным, все вокруг исчезает, остается только Баки. Зимний на здании поворачивается, появляется крупный план красной звезды на плече. 

"Присоединяйтесь к семье. Лучшие игроки планеты. Лучшие бойцы".

Что это такое, хочет сказать Стив, что это за блядство, какого черта там делает Баки, он же должен сидеть в камере, разве нет. О, новое развлечение, говорят слева, лив экшен, сегодня первые бои, должно быть любопытно. Прикинь, настоящие люди, как в "Симах", только если там все трахаются, то тут все убивают. Прикольно. Ага, да еще и сам Зимний, я думаю, там будет просто мясо.

Стив чувствует, как гнев поднимается в нем удушливой волной, он сжимает кулаки, фаянс чашки врезается осколками в ладонь, кофе плещет на него и на стойку, люди отшатываются, через секунду он оказывается на улице, бежать, куда бежать, к Фьюри, конечно. Как раз сейчас они должны встретиться. Стив бежит - потому что не может в такси, не может сидеть, сложа руки, если он сядет в машину, он всех поубивает, такси изнутри взорвется от его гнева, поэтому он бежит изо всех сил, как в тот первый раз, когда гнался за шпионом Гидры в далекие сороковые, но сейчас все гораздо хуже и сложнее, о, как было бы здорово всего лишь догонять агента Гидры, но нет, чем дольше живешь, тем больше жопа.

Стив добегает до нужного здания, заходит со двора, срывает дверь черного хода с петель, проходит через складские помещения - коробки, коробки, апельсины, хлеб, мясо, всякая чешуйня, - находит Фьюри. Тот, одетый, как нищий грузчик, - а он сейчас и есть нищий грузчик, - сидит и неторопливо клеит коробки скотчем. Треск от клейкой ленты наждаком проходится по нервам Стива, он цапает Фьюри за шиворот, бросает к стенке и берет за горло. Какого черта, хрипит Стив. Фьюри поднимает брови: нет, это ты какого черта. Что с Баки. А что с ним. Хорош прикидываться, ублюдок. Вау, какие выражения, где Кэп и что ты с ним сделал, да епт, не души меня, я действительно не знаю, что с Баки. 

Баки подписался на каких-то Убийц, говорит Стив. А, это. И это все, что ты можешь сказать: "а, это". Звиняй, но Баки вообще-то взрослый мальчик, сам справится. Так, давай-ка с начала, что ты об этом знаешь. Ну, это задумка одной военной компании, они производят оружие, нет, это не Старк, дослушай. Компания называется "Черная гора", она связана с Пентагоном, обрати на это внимание, прежде чем что-то решать, Стив. Насколько знаю, эти ребята устраивают шоу, лив экшен, берут заключенных, предлагают контракт на тридцать миссий; по завершении, если останутся живы, зеки могут выйти на свободу. Можно было и не спрашивать меня, взял бы любую газету. В инет зайти еще лучше.

Что, без голоса говорит Стив. Я только поэтому согласился на арест и суд Баки, чтобы он спокойно посидел в безопасной камере подальше от дерьма; а вы что делаете. Не я, говорит Фьюри, и да, конечно, Зимний спокойно посидит, как же. Ты же мне сам говорил, что по кодексу для граждан со сверхспособностями Баки выйдет на свободу довольно быстро, какая там бишь статья, УК сто пять, не так ли. Да, говорил, а теперь отпусти мое горло. Стив думает и отпускает. Я их голыми руками порву, говорит он. Ага, щяс, отвечает Фьюри, потирая горло, я тебе уже сказал, что они связаны с Пентагоном, это государство, Стив; ты не можешь бороться с государством, потому что это не Гидра, у государства нет голов, отрезать нечего - сменишь одного чиновника, придет другой, а система тебя сжует нахрен. Фьюри, слушай, но ты же можешь вытащить Баки, у тебя есть связи. Стив, у меня сейчас нет никаких связей, меньше месяца прошло, я не могу сейчас ни к кому пойти, никто не должен знать, что я жив. То есть, ты отказываешься от Баки. Я не отказываюсь, я бы и рад помочь, но не сейчас. То есть, отказываешься, кивает сам себе Стив и марширует прочь. Стив, постой, не делай глупостей. Куда уж мне, весь лимит идиотизма исчерпали вы.

***

Хороший забег, говорит сосед. Зимний кивает, его потряхивает отходняком и жестким арестантским автобусом. Автобус целиком железный, и металлическое плечо Солдата иногда стукает о дырчатую стенку. Двадцать девять игр осталось, добавляет мулат, ничо, выберемся. Зимний смотрит на свои руки. Лучи света сквозь дырки полосуют внутренности машины, искусственная ладонь бликует, пуская дополнительные зайчики, в глазах рябит, но никто не говорит ни слова. С Зимним не связываются.

Руки грязные. Бетонная крошка, копоть от жженых покрышек, запах пороха, пота и крови. Снаружи слышен шум хайвея. На игру ехал полный автобус. Обратно - десятка не наскреблось. 

***

В квартире у Наташи хорошо: светлая деревянная мебель, белые стены без каких-либо украшений. Никаких ковров, везде ламинат, в комнате всего один шкаф. Только на подоконнике наблюдается излишество - горшок с каким-то разлапистым растением. Цветет красным. Герань, говорит Наташа, настоящий советский цветок. Прямо из СССР, спрашивает Стив. Прямо оттуда, вот уж сколько лет живет, а все не сдается. Стив смотрит на белые кольца, отмеряющие корявый стебель растения, и думает: да, ему бы такую стойкость. Он берет огромную кружку в руки и отпивает глоток чая. Чай черный, с бергамотом, вкусный. Печенье лежит в вазочке. Нет, просто поразительно, до чего женщины умеют устраиваться, сам Стив даже не подумал бы высыпать печенье хотя бы на тарелку, так в упаковке и оставил бы. А кажется, что у Наташи минимализм - э, нет, это очень продуманный минимализм.

Ну так и что ты хочешь мне сказать, говорит Романова. Слушай, я помню, как лихо ты расщелкала ту флэшку, мне нужна аналогичная помощь. С Баки, да - не спрашивает Наташа. Да. Нет, тут я тебе не помощник, там слишком прокачанные технологии, при всем моем желании я не настолько продвинута. Стив кивает и смотрит в пол. Никто не хочет возиться с Баки. В общем-то, он привык, это все объяснимо, но на секунду Стив чувствует себя в полном одиночестве.

Не связывайся с этим, предостерегает Наташа. Баки - тренированный человек, он справится, что там для него какие-то тридцать ходок в бой, да детский сад. А там, глядишь, выйдет на волю. Наташа, ты не понимаешь, что ли. Дело не в том, что Баки там сражается, я знаю, что он справится. А в том, что им управляет какой-то игрок, чужой человек, понимаешь. Он. Им. Управляет. Баки и так до хрена настрадался от всяческого управления, от Гидры, русских, ЩИТа, всех, мы никогда в точности не узнаем, сколько и каких экспериментов с ним провели, а тут еще и это ему в мозг. Нанекс, говорит Романова, это называется Нанекс. 

В мозг с помощью чипа заряжают специальную клетку, которая отзывается на дистанционные команды. Она же способна копировать себя, как вирус, и за какое-то время заменяет большинство клеток мозга. Стив чуть не матерится, но при женщине не может. Он говорит: чудессссно, теперь у Баки еще и не его мозг. Нет, это его мозг, там сложная схема, но я ее не смогу объяснить, а ты не поймешь. Короче, Баки такой не один, чуешь. Их много. То есть, этим серьезно занимаются. А кто у нас может тратить деньги на такие проекты - только государство и только военные.

Но это же преступление, говорит Стив, тестировать технологии на людях, причем вот такие технологии. Наташа смотрит на него с жалостью. Роджерс, прекращай изображать дурака. А то ты не знаешь, как делаются военные технологии. Так и делаются, живьем тестируются, на зеках или бомжах. Хорошо еще, если на обезьянках. А про Хиросиму в курсе. Атомная бомба ведь не соскользнула с самолета нечаянно в раскрытый люк, ее специально сбросили на живых людей. На полный город живых, гражданских, ни в чем неповинных людей. Знаешь, да. И я больше скажу - ты бы начхал на Нанекс и несчастных зеков, кабы не твой Баки, потому что это же для блага нации, для вящего ее вооружения против врагов. И потому что это гребаные насильники, воры и грабители, которым поделом. Скажи, я правильно прослеживаю ход твоего мышления.

Стив тяжело молчит. Наташа вздыхает. В общем, Стив, не связывайся. Я серьезно. Помни, что ты всегда работал на государство. Ты всегда был его символом, его преданным псом. А что делают с непослушными псами. Правильно. А ты в курсе, на кого мы охотимся. Мы всегда устраняем тех, кто невыгоден государству. Читаури - да, Гидра - да, потому что они вредили нашим. А помнишь, как нас отправили зачищать особо устойчивых сомалийских пиратов. А ты знаешь, почему нас вообще туда отправили. Ну да, конечно, шумиха на весь мир, пираты захватили американский корабль, и доблестный Капитан отправился выручать своих, очень духоподъемная и красивая акция. А нас там вообще не должно было быть, хлещет словами Наташа, потому что это тьфу, блохи, с ними даже обычный спецназ справился бы с полпинка. Ты смог отправиться выручать, потому что тебе дали денег на транспорт, на оружие, на команду, на еду, на боеприпасы, на все эти важные мелочи, ты соображаешь, да ведь, кто тебе дал денег, правильно, тебе дали деньги из бюджета, причем только потому, что наши оружейные бароны поссорились с сомалийским правительством. Я не буду говорить тебе подробностей ссоры, но ты все понимаешь, да.

Стив, если ты попытаешься помешать, никто не посмотрит, что ты герой нации. В наше время умные пиарщики очень просто делают из героя дерьмо, достаточно пары грамотных вбросов - и готово. Тебя обосрут с ног до головы перед всеми Штатами и упрячут в тюрьму, причем это еще хороший вариант. Мне плевать, цедит Стив, там Баки. Баки, Баки, снова вздыхает Наташа. Я все понял, пойду, пожалуй. Постой-ка. Один ты с этим не справишься. Тебе нужна команда. И нет, не смотри на меня так, я в этой команде участвовать не буду, ты должен сам ее набрать. Подсказать, кто тебе нужен.

***

Здесь все сплошь белое. Белые высокие насыпи карьера, белый солончак вместо земли, плотный, корка под ногами хрустит. Солнце - тоже белое, невыносимо жаркое, не то, что печет, а давит на голову тяжелым мешком. Заключенные тоже в белоснежных робах. Соляные копи Альбукерке.

Красная кровь брызжет на рубаху мулата, он бьет камнем охранника - охранник в черном, похож на пойманную пиявку, раздавленный череп хрустит, от каждого удара выплескивается кровь и пятнает белую ткань. Остальные заключенные собираются кругом вокруг нежданного развлечения и орут: выеби его, выеби хорошенько. Солнце давит на темя. Сознание мутится от жара. 

Охранники несутся к мулату, тот подрывается, карабкается по стенам разработок, бежит к черной линии, которая отграничивает копи от остального мира, его подбрасывает в воздух и размазывает кровавой кашей по пустому воздуху - на самом деле, по силовому барьеру. Красные пятна высвечивают мерцающую сетку энергетических линий. Вот поэтому Зимний и не убегает. На самом деле, не только поэтому.

Зимний сидит у подножия белой пирамиды, скребет ладонями землю у своих ботинок, набирает полные горсти мелкой крошки и пропускает сквозь пальцы. Соль сыплется, как песок в часах, из безвременья в безвременье, застревает между металлическими фалангами и в складках кожи. Искусственная рука ничего не чувствует. Издалека доносятся вопли, но это уже совсем не про мулата - там в землю воткнули две баскетбольные корзины, и команды прыгают с мячом, а зрители шумно болеют. На копях перерыв. Латиносы устраивают себе фиесту, валяются кверху пузом на каменных скамьях, прикрывают снятыми майками головы, а негры носятся, им хоть бы что. Африканцы, однако. Охранники черными истуканами торчат по периметру. Шлемы, как мотоциклетные, плюс плотные костюмы и перчатки - даже кожи человеческой не видно вообще, только внешняя угольная оболочка, как роботы неживые, дополнительный психологический прессинг. Он сам когда-то был дополнительным психологическим прессингом.

Стив играет в баскетбол, спрашивает себя Зимний. Должен, по идее, он ни разу не видел, было бы интересно сыграть с ним. Но этого не случится. Стиву не нужен калечный псих с металлической рукой. В миссиях - да, без проблем. А вот покидать мячик по-дружески - это нет. Что такое по-дружески. Солдат помнит это, но как-то без эмоций. По-дружески значит, когда не на задании, а просто так, от нечего делать. Зимний плохо помнит, когда ему было нечего делать. Стив там на воле наверняка занят. Зимнему некуда бежать. Не к кому.

Его и десяток других заключенных ведут в камеру. Белые ботинки шаркают по земле, выбивая облачка белой пыли, белые рубахи с темно-серыми пятнами пота маячат перед Зимним, впереди и позади конвоя - черные охранники с автоматами, все очень сурово. Зимний лениво прикидывает с десяток способов разделаться с ними, но это так и остается прикидками. Ему незачем бежать.

Они проходят во двор блока С, их цепочку ведут на свой этаж, разводят по камерам. Зимний садится на железную скамью. Ему нечего делать.

В двери вдруг открывается окошко, и чья-то рука протягивает листок бумаги с карандашом. Дай автограф, говорит охранник, мой племянник - твой фанат, у него завтра день рождения. Зимний забирает листок, тщательно рисует пятиконечную звезду, долго сомневается, но все-таки подписывает: Барнс. Он не уверен, что полностью имеет право на имя, но это что-то вроде напоминания самому себе, что он человек, а не машина. Он согласился на суд и тюрьму, потому что человек, а не машина. Это его путь. Он отдает бумажку - и тут в его руку тыкают каким-то цилиндром, игла кусает кожу, Зимний вздрагивает, но на этом все и заканчивается. Рука с цилиндром и бумажкой исчезает. 

Зимний не задает себе вопросов, что это было, - чего с ним только не вытворяли, - а просто закрывает глаза и погружается в неясное состояние полу-дремы, полу-воспоминаний.

***

Стив начинает наступление с маленьких, незаметных, крошечных шажочков, спасибо Наташе, научила, физически она не в его команде, но мозги-то есть, и она ими делится. Черненькая журналисточка смотрит снизу вверх, глазища распахнуты, как же, Капитан Америка, вау, а какие у вас планы на будущее, а что вас интересует, а какого цвета у вас белье. Стив мимоходом бросает: я заметил, что Интернет занимает все большее место в моей жизни, и как-то вот задумался о своей безопасности в сети. На вопрос про белье не отвечает, следующий вопрос, нет, у меня нет девушки, не собираюсь жениться, нет, я не гей, да, мы отлично сработались с Тором, спасибо, до свидания.

На следующий день - пресс-конференция в Сиэтле, съезд граждан со сверхспособностями, красных дорожек нет, но фотографов просто дикое количество, и журналистов, конечно, тоже. Да, я думаю, кибер-безопасность - это очень важно, кибер-преступников следует контролировать, нет, разумеется, я за свободу, но надо помнить одну вещь: каждый гражданин может быть свободен, пока не вредит другим. Да, Старк готовит интересный костюм для меня, надеюсь, что скоро получится его не только пощупать, но и применить на деле, там много новых функций, нет, конечно, он будет традиционных цветов, синего, белого и красного, вы знаете, я консервативен в этом вопросе и вообще консервативен.

Буквально вечером того же дня до него дозванивается пресс-служба полиции по кибер-преступности и предлагает поучаствовать в совместных акциях. Конкретно аресты подозреваемых в кибер-мошенничестве и взломе. Конечно, это очень важный вопрос, заверяет Стив, безусловно, буду сотрудничать с вами, когда начинаем. Пресс-служба отваливается просто в неописуемом восторге, Господи помилуй, сам Капитан Америка вместе с ними будет загонять хакерскую шелупонь, вот это да, вот это просто сам Иисус на землю сошел, не иначе. Какая слава, и в СМИ раструбят, вот это повезло.

Через день Стив подъезжает к полицейскому участку на мотоцикле, одетый в свой костюм и при щите, короче, полный парад, хоть щяс на плакаты фоткай. Чем, кстати, и занимаются полицейские фотографы и приглашенные журналисты. Давайте все вместе, поближе соберитесь, в кадр не вмещаетесь, улыбки, смех, ох, Капитан, вы получаетесь на фото просто великолепно. Благодарю. Стив проходит в офис начальника участка - а тот, похоже, до последнего не верил, что Капитан явится лично, и от осознания факта у толстого полковника начинают косить глаза в разные стороны. Все счастливы, абсолютно все. Стив вспоминает ядовитую Наташу: духоподъемный символ нации. Ну что ж. Кто-то должен выполнять и эту работу.

Стив сомневается, что с такой помпой может выйти что-либо действительно полезное. Но ничего не поделаешь. Светленькая и широкоскулая офицер на брифинге прикрепляет к доске список кибер-преступников: фотографии, имена, адреса, грехи. Стив запоминает каждого. Их семеро, шесть парней разной степени асоциальности и одна девушка с дредами. Группировка "Хьюманз", говорит офицер, весьма опасные преступники. За ними на счету множество взломов, обрушений сайтов и тому подобное. Их кредо - свобода без границ. Их устремления - война с системой.

Лампа в зале мигает неживым светом. Как в тюрьме с Баки. Стив дергает щекой. Следующая сессия "Убийц" уже завтра. 

***

И они пробкой выскакивают из респауна, останавливаются у бетонного склона пересохшего русла - только по дну еле течет тощий ручеек. Зимний переключает на режим "Контакт", на рамке прицела загорается зеленый огонек, это означает, что игрок подсоединен, сессия началась. Команда взбегает по склону, бросает на ходу дымовые шашки, окунается в белый дым - ни зги не видно, но лучше пусть не видно, потому что, мать твою, невозможно же выбегать по бетону на открытую ровную набережную без ничего практически, нужно маскироваться. 

Зимний бежит по улице, пригибаясь, прячась за корпуса брошенных машин, сворачивает на другую - это новая территория, не такая, как в первый раз, тогда был завод, а сейчас - город, многоэтажки. Но он в курсе, куда двигаться, - точнее, в курсе его игрок, который сейчас бежит у себя в комнате, а Зимний повторяет за ним движения. Что ж, надо отметить, это мало чем отличается от Гидры, мельком думает Солдат, вставая на одно колено за черным широкозадым джипом. Он оценивает обстановку - ага, вон туда, - поднимается. В тот же самый момент, как он встает на ноги и делает два шага, за его спиной раздается взрыв, кто-то бомбанул машину, черный дым - к небу, грохот - по ушам. Одного из сокомандников подбрасывает в воздух, летит оторванная нога, мужик плюхается на землю и беззвучно разевает рот. Зимний бежит дальше.

Из подъезда выходит фраг с внушительным моссбергом, Зимний даже не целится, просто жмет спуск - хеклер выплевывает пули - отдача в плечо - противник падает на асфальт, на бетонную крошку. Зимний поворачивается, снимает фрага, который топает по верху кирпичной стенки, - тот падает на засохшую клумбу, - и бежит дальше.

А небо тут ослепительно синее.

Вот бы со Стивом побегать.

По улице внезапно летит джип, видимо, подбросило взрывом, обостренное восприятие Зимнего замедляет время, и полет джипа смотрится шикарно, причем машина еще и горит, а вокруг нее проносятся светящиеся трассеры, просто космически. Джип шарахается об землю, Зимний поворачивает налево и быстро идет на полусогнутых, хеклер упирается в плечо, на соседних улицах трещат пулеметы с автоматами, в общем, все очень мило и привычно. Сверху на дорожной развязке негр поливает из огнемета, противники орут и падают вниз, воняет горелым мясом, а негр удивительно похож на Сэма Уилсона, нет, это не он, но похож, да. Солдат несется под мостом, встает на одно колено у толстой железобетонной подпоры. Вот блядство, на перекрестке с углового здания грохочет турель, это Марк-19, кажется. В общем, хрен пройдешь. Или ждать, пока у стрелка закончатся патроны, или выбирать другой путь. Но тут летит вертолет, с него ухает снаряд, и все, крыши нет, стрелка нет, здание в ошметки. 

Зимний поднимается, бежит на площадь, она вся уставлена металлическими контейнерами, какие на судах перевозят, Солдат петляет между ними, наверх на них он не взбирается, хотя так вроде бы быстрее, но нет - потому что жить-то хочется. Он вылетает на противника, хватает его за горло металлической рукой, сжимает, трахея хрустит, на него плещет кровью, он утирается рукавом. Вкус на губах соленый, с железом. Зимний выносится из лабиринта, бежит по ангару, на него выскакивает горящий человек, Солдат милосердно жмет спуск - бедняга валится на бетонный пол. Все бетон, все железо, ни росточка какого, огонь, порох, кровь и ад, Солдат бежит, сохраняя темп, сохраняя дыхание, но пот уже течет по вискам, мокрые пряди прилипают к лицу. Зимний стреляет, бежит, бросает гранату, стреляет, и как-то незаметно для себя влетает в будку геймовера. Как-то быстро все кончилось на этот ра...

***

Стив входит в комнату, полную дерьма из пластиковых фигурок, плакатов, разворошенной одежды и останков недоеденных пицц, видит тщедушного юнца очень еврейской внешности: чернявый и несчастный. Тот разворачивается на офисном стуле к нему, челюсть отвисает, вид донельзя тупой и восхищенный. Стив пригибается к нему и шипит в лицо: послушай, Аарон, некогда объяснять. Я тебя сейчас арестую. На допросах можешь говорить, что хочешь, но про меня молчи. Я тебя потом заберу, ты мне понадобишься. Как понял. П-п-понял. Окей, поехали.

***

Китаеза орет, как будто его режут: хватит, вытащите это дерьмо, я больше не могу, сдохните все. Он вцепляется руками в шов на своей шее, орет, раздирает его, орет, орет, выдергивает чип и хлопается на пол спортзала - мертвый. Народ смотрит с пониманием. Вышел из игры, подытоживает негр, похожий на Сэма, но не Сэм. Охранники волочат труп, после него остаются широкие красные полосы. Заходит худой зек - уборщик, начинает уныло возить шваброй, только еще больше размазывая грязь. Зимний тягает гантели - поочередно, обеими руками. Металлическая, конечно, и так сильная, но протез основан на живой культе, которая тоже должна быть в порядке, чтобы сигналы от электродов передавались как следует. 

Он бросает взгляд в зеркало. Там за его спиной какой-то ну очень габаритный ниггер, похожий на быка больше, чем на человека, только рога приставить осталось. Ниггер держит в руках штангу - довольно непринужденно, надо сказать, несмотря на внушительные блины на грифе, - и таращится на Солдата. Зимний холодно смотрит в ответ, продолжая качать бицепсы. Он думает: я его уже видел. Судя по всему, что Зимний успел прочитать в тюремной библиотеке, для шоу требуется интрига. Просто так бегать неинтересно, нужно с кем-то соперничать. Монтекки и Капулетти. Стопроцентно против него поставят этого быка, вон как присматривается. Солдат начинает наблюдать: как негр движется, как дышит, как ходят его мышцы, какие недотренированы. Кстати говоря, нихрена не гибкий.

***

Стив уже все разузнал об этом мальчишке. Его зовут Саймон, его считают лучшим игроком по всем этим их рейтингам, он сынок миллионера и весьма хорош собой. Стив смотрит на фото, высвеченное на экране телефона, и буквально скрежещет зубами. Семнадцатилетний засранец, пороху сам никогда не нюхавший, а туда же. Как он смеет управлять Баки. Как ему вообще в голову такое пришло. Как такое приходит в голову не только ему, но остальным игрокам, а таких довольно много, Стив ознакомился со статистикой тех же "Симов" и пришел в ужас. В каком мире он проснулся, лучше бы и дальше спал во льдах, ад какой-то. И вот за это он сражался с фашистами. Спасибо дедам за победу.

Ладно, к делу, он откладывает телефон и оглядывает компанию за овальным столом из темного дерева. Да уж, пришлось за ребятами побегать, но ничего. Комнату им выделили красивую, с хорошим ремонтом, с нормальными стульями, на стене висит интерактивная доска, если вдруг Стиву захочется показать слайды по теме. Интересно, какие могут быть слайды по теме патриотизма. До зубной боли банальные, вероятно.

Ребята разномастные: кто-то дрищ худее Стива до сыворотки, кто-то следит за собой и обладает какими-никакими мускулами. Один толстяк. Одна девушка. Все от пятнадцати до двадцати лет возрастом. Если вы серьезно думаете, что ваш авторитет как символа нации поможет вам задвинуть патриотическую херню в наши мозги, то вы ошибаетесь, вызывающе говорит девушка с дредами. Дреды длинные, до середины спины, и очень лохматые. Крутили мы ваш патриотизм на хую. Стив смотрит на нее. Ее зовут Трейси, вспоминает он. Во-первых, женщинам не подобает выражаться, как портовым рабочим, сухо говорит он. Девушка закатывает глаза. Во-вторых, очень хорошо, что вы поверили словам про так называемую перевоспитательную группу под сияюще патриотичным названием "Семь надежд нации", поскольку это означает, что в принципе доверие к людям у вас существует.

Ребята настороженно подбираются. 

Стив продолжает: я бы с удовольствием задвинул бы вам патриотическую херню, как вы изволите выражаться, дебильное название группы просто искушает меня так и сделать, но нет. С вами уже слишком поздно заниматься такими развлечениями, потому что патриотизм воспитывают не с семнадцати, не с пятнадцати и даже не с десяти лет. С вами разговор будет о другом. Полагаю, вы все в курсе, что состоите в так называемой группировке "Хьюманз". Какие такие хумансы, вы о чем вообще, недоуменно говорит Трейси. А она, похоже, спикер за всю команду. Стив закрывает потертую папку. В таком случае, очень жаль, поскольку у меня дело именно к "Хьюманз". 

Ребята щурятся и молчат. Ну, тогда первое собрание "Семи надежд нации" объявляю закрытым, говорит Стив и поднимается из-за стола. Подождите, говорит рыжий парень. Его зовут Скотч, и он действительно похож на скотч, бурый, плоский и крайне прилипчивый, что выяснилось уже на предварительных допросах. А что, если у меня есть знакомый, который знает знакомого кузена подруги брата одного из членов "Хьюманз", может быть, я смогу передать сообщение ему. В таком случае, передайте ему, что Капитану Америке нужны конкретные навыки конкретных специалистов по взлому кода; разумеется, сугубо в патриотических целях и нации спасения для. Какого кода. А зачем вам знать, если вы не в "Хьюманз". До свидания, говорит Стив и направляется к выходу. Честно говоря, его позарез достали все эти выеживания молодой поросли, ему самому двадцать шесть - как бы, - но сидеть с ершистыми шестнадцатилетками после долгого рабочего дня, выматывающих интервью, тренировок на износ, заполнения кучи бюрократических простынь - ну вот вообще в лом, абсолютно и полностью. Кроме того, уже четвертая сессия "Убийц" на носу, а Стив все еще не может добиться, чего хочет. Как же он задолбался. Он открывает дверь едва ли не пинком.

Подождите, кричит Трейси и скачет к нему, да постойте, чо вы такой нервный. Давайте поговорим сугубо теоретически, негромко высказывается самый крепкий и самый молчаливый парень в компании, неспешно налегая на стол. На допросах слова из него приходилось тянуть клещами. Брюнет, девятнадцать лет, зовут Кит. Садитесь, Капитан, пожалуйста; извините, если мы слишком сильно действуем вам на нервы; мы понимаем, у вас тяжелая работа. Да, спасибо за понимание, кивает Стив, но не садится, а опирается спиной на дверь, скрещивая руки. Трейси задерживается взглядом на его бицепсах. Парни, кстати, тоже. Хорошо, кивает Кит, так вот, представьте себе, что вы все-таки разговариваете с означенной группировкой. Какое дело вы хотели бы им предложить. Сугубо теоретически, говорит Стив, это дело связано с Нанексом. 

Трейси поднимает брови, но молчит. С Нанексом, повторяет Кит. Да. Стив видит, как у ребят загораются глаза. Они переглядываются, и Стив может поклясться, что у них телепатический обмен или невидимая локальная сеть, соединяющая головы, потому что они реально разговаривают одними глазами, без слов. Кит - самый пессимистичный из всех, пожалуй, он выглядит очень спокойным, в отличие от других, в которых словно лампочки загорелись.

Так, увесисто говорит Кит. И что же вы хотите сделать с Нанексом.

***

Зимний, на выход. Апгрейд. 

Солдат поднимается со скамьи, относит гантели на стойку и идет вслед за охранником Ромеро. Его выводят на стрельбище внутри периметра. На черном небе сияют звезды, здесь, в Альбукерке, они огромные и мохнатые - хотя и не такие, как в местах, где нет городов, где нет лишнего света, который заслоняет истинный. По дистанции кружат светлячки - маленькие человекоподобные силуэты. Голография. Ромеро указывает на металлический столик, там лежит родной хеклер, а рядом - подствольный гранатомет кобрей 37 миллиметров, который можно прикрепить к автомату. Зимний прикрепляет, вставляет гранату. На вид ничем не отличается от стандартной.

Граната вылетает из подствольника и тут же распадается на множество светящихся частиц, маленькие человечки кучками падают и рассыпаются. В ночи сияющие дуги выглядят просто красиво и даже как-то совсем не смертельно. Умиротворяюще. Внутри периметра сейчас очень тихо. Большинство заключенных спит, а если кто-то не спит, то его возня здесь не слышна. Слышны только выстрелы из хеклера и дыхание охранника рядом. Соляная площадка белая, свет прожекторов тоже белый, а черный купол неба накрывает бархатным одеялом, и Зимний вспоминает полярную ночь там, на Оленьей губе, с непроглядным мраком вверху и абсолютной белой тишиной внизу. Северное сияние. Брошенные ржавые подлодки.

Солдат тихо улыбается сам себе. Пожалуй, это самое близкое к покою состояние: испытание оружия на площадке, в статусе: без семьи, без детей, без прошлого и будущего. Без друзей. Без Стива. Странная благодать словно спускается на него откуда-то с черного космоса, с далеких звезд, и Зимний медитирует на призрачных летающих человечков. Это похоже на одиночество, но без тоски.

Кто лажает, негромко спрашивает Ромеро, убийца или игрок. Зимний, помедлив, отвечает: я - рука. Кто-то где-то - глаз. Как-то очень упорото, качает головой охранник, невысокий латинос, но главное, чем он выделяется - человеческим отношением. Зимнему нравится иногда перебрасываться с ним репликами. Иногда они полностью забирают контроль, знаешь, бесстрастно говорит Солдат, они двигают тебя, как робота. Но это плоховато срабатывает. Почему. Пинг; время, затраченное на доставку сигнала от игрока в мой мозг. А, да, кивает охранник с грустными глазами и длинными ресницами, об этом много говорят; сколько времени это занимает и все такое. Это занимает доли секунды, но в бою именно доли секунды решают. Зимний выстреливает еще одну гранату, синевато-белые линии рассыпаются с легким шипением, светлячки растворяются в воздухе. Но ты знаешь, Ромеро, я всю жизнь был чьей-то рукой.

Ночью здесь очень тихо.   
Как в криокамере.

***

Подвал выбелен известкой, по стенам развешаны мониторы, провода клубятся, как змеи - старая техника, сейчас все беспроводное, но им не до жиру, главное, чтоб работало. Под самым потолком - окошко, из него падает луч света, и такое ощущение, что в земляном полу будет дыра, потому что солнце горячее неимоверно. Стив на пробу ведет ладонью сквозь луч - да, горячо, можно даже не ставить линзу, чтобы поджечь что-нибудь. Хорошо, что тут нечего поджигать. В остальной части подвала царит полумрак, только светятся огоньки блоков, как болотные. Заведут куда-нибудь и сожрут. Ребята сидят каждый за своим компом, Трейси - на старом матрасе, скрестив ноги, сгорбилась, стучит по клавишам. Рядом с ней Скотч лопает тортилью и болтает с набитым ртом.

Да ладно, Кэп, ты не читал Дедпула, как это вообще возможно, чувак, это ведь, не постесняюсь таких слов, реальное сокровище нации, его просто нужно прочитать каждому, каж-до-му. Скотч, прекращай доставать Кэпа и двигай сюда. Рыжий поднимается и шагает к Киту. Вот это что такое, скажи мне. Ой, выдает Скотч, нахмуривается, откладывает недоеденный кусок прямо на грязный стол, тарабанит по клавиатуре, и куда девается вся развеселая болтовня и раздолбайство - как ножны сползают с ножа, рыжий заостряется и становится очень красивым. Стив смотрит на этих ребят и чувствует, что они стали ему кем-то вроде семьи. Семь безбашенных, болтливых, психопатических, неуравновешенных, беспородных и очень умных детей. Белоснежка и Семь Гномов, сам себе язвит Стив. Скотч удачно шутит, ничего не скажешь.

Баки бы понравилось. Перекошенный и перешитый много раз Зимний точно нашел бы с этими беспризорными общий язык. Мысль задевает больную струну в сердце, Стив перестает улыбаться и смотрит в стол, бесцельно, бессмысленно. 

Баки.  
Как же тебя не хватает.  
После суда Баки ведут в изолятор, запирают там, Стив приходит и сидит на полу, опираясь спиной на решетку, Баки сидит так же - но за решеткой, его профиль - близко к профилю Стива, они молчат. В камере больше никого нет, Стив об этом позаботился. Ты вписался в эту реальность, произносит Баки. Нет, отвечает Стив. Я не спрашиваю тебя; я это вижу; Шэрон красивая. При чем тут Шэрон, хмурится Стив. Баки молчит. Я - Зимний, говорит он после паузы. Ты - Баки. Нет.   
Стив думает об этой фразе: что же имел в виду Баки, говоря "Я - Зимний".   
Баки.   
Он тогда не позволил себе произнести "мой" после "ты" и перед "Баки", хотя очень хотелось. Не передать, как.  
Мой Баки.

Баки сейчас плохо. Стив терпеливо ждет, пока его Семь Гномов лихорадочно кодят последовательность, заключенную в крови Зимнего. Очень терпеливо ждет.

***

Холодная вода журчит в раковине, прозрачная, похожая на ледяной ключ из-под сугроба, Зимний набирает полные ладони и ухает лицом в эту крошечную самодельную заводь, кожу обжигает, дух захватывает. Зимний распрямляется, смотрит в зеркало. Вода стекает на шею и грудь, собирается каплями в прожилках красноватых шрамов на плече рядом с протезом. Зимний пятерней зачесывает мокрые волосы назад. Он спокоен. Он входит в зиму. Зеркало висит на белой стене, раковина тоже белая, вода прозрачная, кафельный пол общей душевой холодит босые ноги. Очень тихо, только журчит ручей на поляне. Зимний лежит на склоне, его костюм - абсолютно белый. Ствол снайперки замотан белыми же тряпками. Цель скрывается на своей царской даче и носа не кажет. Вокруг особняка ходят дворники и егеря, периодически подъезжают машины, из них выносят коробки деликатесов и вин. Но самого номенклатурщика не видать. Ничего страшного. Зимний ждет. Позади слышатся шаги. Зимний смотрит в зеркало и видит белый кафель, душевую и того габаритного негра.

Негр сопит, раздувая ноздри. Устрашает, значит. Зимний разворачивается к нему. Смотри, совьет бастард, у меня на руках кровь, хищно скалится негр и показывает ему пустые ладони. Догадываешься, чья она. Твоя, ага. 

Зимний наклоняет голову набок. Говорит куплет из песенки про Пиноккио, растягивая уголки рта в еле заметной улыбке: у меня нет веревочек. Так что я повеселюсь. Я ни к кому не привязан. У других веревочки есть. Но ты видишь, что у меня их нет.

Оскал тут же сползает с лица негра. Он явно не ожидал такого ответа. Он очень прост и материален, его пугает подобный психодел, да еще и намек на то, что у Солдата нет игрока, что он сам по себе. Постояв немного, негр нерешительно ретируется задним ходом. Зимний видит неуверенность в глазах этого быка и - хотел бы сказать, что торжествует, до чего легко оказалось сломить уверенность такого громилы простейшим психологическим трюком - но он не торжествует. Он не чувствует вообще ничего. Он входит в зиму.

***

Анти-Нанекс готов, говорит Кит, вот одна из копий. Хорошо. Металлический цилиндрик с драгоценной начинкой ложится в ладонь. Стив жестко контролирует свою радость, потому что это только половина пути. Еще надо доставить лекарство до Баки. Каким-то образом. Интересно, каким, если он сидит в тюрьме на соляных карьерах и выезжает только в арестантских автобусах на богом забытые полигоны. Стив надеется, что Ромеро, который доставил ему кровь Баки, согласится еще и на эту сделку. Очень надеется.

Аарон, будь так добр, подожди меня на улице. Мы с тобой съездим к Баки, заодно передадим мистеру Ромеро эту вещицу, возьми-ка. Грустный еврейский дрищ кивает: так точно, сэр, выполняю, сэр. Стив вдруг обращает внимание на это "сэр". Всего неделю назад ребята были намного расхлябанней. Сейчас они подобрались и стали как-то четче, что ли, даже жалкий Аарон. Стив думает: наверное, это не очень хорошо. Зачем он делает все вокруг себя похожим на что-то военное, как будто не может без войны. Дети должны быть расслабленней, что ли. В этот момент Трейси выдает трехэтажный мат своему монитору. Нет, пожалуй, эти дети уже много чего поняли в жизни, им расслабиться уже просто не получится.

Когда Аарон выходит из подвала - почти маршируя, - ребята кивают друг другу. Трейси обнимает Стива, утыкаясь носом точно в солнечное сплетение. Кэп, доносится приглушенно из его солнечного сплетения, давайте мы после вашего визита к Баки выйдем погуляем по Альбукерке. Я соскучилась по живому свету. Хорошо, говорит Стив, собирайтесь, заранее собирайтесь, а то знаю я вас, снова проспите все на свете. Семь Гномов вопят на разные лады и разбегаются по подвалу, где сидели последние дни, ворошат рюкзаки, прихорашиваются и пихают друг друга от радости, как беззаботные щенки.

Потом дверь подвала разлетается в щепки. Стив раскидывает руки, пытаясь заслонить ребят собой. Но уже слишком, слишком поздно.

***

Ну ни хрена себе, какие новости, говорят за спиной Зимнего, ты слышал, Капитана Америку повязали? Зимний недоуменно смотрит в зеркало на мекса, который принес весть в раздевалку. Да не вру я, ей-богу, нашего Кэпа повязали, того самого. Говорят, замышлял заговор против нашего Президента. Ну охуеть времена пошли, если супергерои решают сместить власть, во дают, чо им, своих игрушек мало, надо еще и страной в бирюльки побросаться. Мекс хлопает дверцей шкафчика, доставая боевую форму.

Зимний моргает. Еще раз.   
Белая зима дает трещину.  
Осколки зеркала звенят по полу.  
Люди вздрагивают и отшатываются от Зимнего, но тот не двигается, только металлическая рука - в центре разбитого отражения. Солдат каменно молчит. Опускает руку.   
Думает: уничтожу.

Эй, ты в порядке, робко говорит мексиканец. Да. В полном. Солдат открывает дверцу своего шкафчика, надевает форму, броник, разгрузку, ремень, к ремню прицепляет хеклер, глоки - в кобуры на бедрах, засовывает гранаты, магазины, прочую нужную фигню в сумки, топает ботинками и подпрыгивает пару раз. Знакомый ритуал, вьевшийся под кожу уже, кто-то брюки гладит и галстуки завязывает, а Зимний - вот. Ничего лишний раз не брякает. Мекс говорит: ты меня пугаешь. Зимний молча смотрит на него. Мужик примерзает к скамейке. Зимний проходит к выходу. Чуваки, что это с ним такое, шепчет мекс соседям. Те пожимают плечами. Знаете, братцы, у меня плохое предчувствие.   
Сверху раздается грохот взрыва, с потолка раздевалки сыплется штукатурка.

Зимний зигзагом спрыгивает на улицу по асфальтовому склону - снова другая территория, каждый раз разная, - абсолютно не скрывается, не пригибается и не прячется, он чувствует, как игрок пытается двигать его телом, но Зимний хладнокровно давит игрока, он сам не знает, откуда что берется, но ему по барабану, у него другая задача в голове. Он делает пару шагов по улице, стреляет, выносит гранатой окно бывшего торгового центра, стреляет, шагает внутрь, кидает гранату, стреляет, спускается на парковку, кидает гранату, стреляет, пересекает парковку по прямой, стреляет, стреляет, стреляет. За ним остается пустое, буквально выжженное поле, усеянное трупами. 

На середине парковки навстречу ему выходит тот негр, он щерится, стреляет из сайги-12, Солдат делает сальто, еще, и в прыжке ногой заезжает в подбородок ниггеру. Удар тяжелого ботинка страшен, бычья голова мотается в сторону, зубы выплескиваются изо рта. Солдат приземляется на ноги чуть позади негра, сильно пинает в сустав, негр падает на колени, Солдат стреляет из глока в лоснящийся затылок. Все, кончен бык. Негр еще не начал падать, а Зимний уже равнодушно разворачивается и шагает дальше. Вот так бесславно заканчиваются Монтекки с Капулетти, жрите дерьмо, дорогие зрители.

С парковки он выходит на поверхность - в узкий проулок между домами, видит черную линию на асфальте, маркирующую силовой барьер. Без тени сомнения Зимний перешагивает через черту.

"Просим прощения, связь прервана по техническим причинам. Мы делаем все возможное. Оставайтесь с нами. Убийцы. Лучшее игровое шоу с живыми людьми".

***

Стив, я же говорила тебе не связываться, печально говорит Наташа. Что же ты наделал. Романова стоит за бронированным стеклом, Стив лежит на полу, в центре просторной прозрачной камеры, его руки до локтя закованы в огромные наручники, выглядящие не наручниками, а толстым пластом сплошного металла, они давят своим весом на его живот.   
Наташа грустно ведет ладонью по стеклу - словно гладит, - и уходит.

Семеро лежат в другой комнате, он видит спящих ребят через стекло, их уложили рядышком, и выглядело бы это умилительно, кабы не семь черных кресел, расставленные у стен.  
Точные копии того, в каком сидел Баки.  
Что же ты наделал, Стив. И ребят погубил.  
И Баки не спас.  
Баки.

Стив, ты одно сплошное разочарование.  
Безнадежность.  
Стив погружается на дно, пузырьки воздуха уходят на поверхность серебряными цепочками, вода становится все тише и тише, тьма сгущается вокруг, прохладные водоросли принимают в цепкие объятия.  
Безнадежность. 

Баки.

Стив трясет головой, и образ омута распадается. Он не довел дело до конца. Он все еще не вытащил Баки. Он еще не побил того типа жестяной крышкой от мусорки. Он может делать это хоть весь день напролет. Вставай, Стив, вставай и начинай все заново.   
Стив садится и думает.

***

Двери брошенной автомастерской у дороги открыты для всех желающих. Зимний вваливается внутрь, шугает летучих мышей, те хлопают крыльями, вылетают в окна. Воняет птичьим дерьмом, Зимний находит у стены старый матрас, кое-как счищает с него мусор и валится спать. Сквозь мутное стекло окошек на бетонные плиты падают лучи рассветного солнца, в них пляшет золотистая пыль. Солнечные зайчики скачут в стороны от металлических пальцев. 

Вечером Зимний восстает из гроба; в принципе, сравнение верное, учитывая его бледность, круги под глазами и наступление ночи. Голова трещит адски, соображать получается хреново. Он выползает из мастерской, идет по обочине и достигает дорожного знака: "Амарильо, Техас". До Нью-Йорка отсюда еще около суток, если ехать на машине. Солдат знает, что Стива держат там, конкретно в Ист Джерси Стейт Призон, об этом вопят все газеты. Проверенный способ: загляни в уличную урну, найдешь какую-нибудь газетку, если не сегодняшнюю, то вчерашнюю точно. Об этом жужжат во всех забегаловках, на остановках, парковках, на радио - везде и повсюду. Заговор против Президента. Вот это да. И что это Капитан о себе вообразил. Да ты знаешь, лучше уж Капитан, чем такой Президент. Да? И чтобы каждое утро страна просыпалась от грохота подорванного Белого Дома? Капитан и все эти гребаные граждане со сверхспособностями только и знают, что крушить да ломать. Они спасают людей, нас с тобой, между прочим. Конечно, только потом на ремонт и восстановление ущерба уходит куча денег. Ой, все. Мы так до гражданской войны договоримся, хватит.

В Амарильо Зимний случайно попадает в очередь попрошаек, ждущих ужина. Они скапливаются вокруг заднего двора церкви. Выходят два дюжих служки, выносят котел и начинают разливать суп по мискам. Бродяжка замечает Зимнего: черное худи, черные штаны, раздолбанные военные ботинки, явно спиздил где-то, потом черные же немытые патлы, на одной руке черная перчатка, все грязное, заляпанное мусором и пылью. Свой в доску, короче. Она зовет его: да ты подходи, тут бесплатно. Зимний кивает, забирает миску и без ложки пьет суп, как из кружки, давясь горячей жижей, пачкая худи потеками от овощей. Спасибо, роняет он, отряхивается и поспешно уходит - тормозить некогда. Церковные провожают его взглядами, смотрят друг на друга и пожимают плечами. Они и не таких навидались.

Недалеко от церкви он находит кафешку и стоянку дальнобойных фур. Садится на корточки, упираясь спиной в стену кафешки, и слушает разговоры: кто куда едет. Вылавливает: Нью-Йорк. Он поднимается и идет за толстым усатым реднеком. Рубашка у того, как полагается, клетчатая. Пока реднек возится в водительской кабине, Зимний незаметно открывает двери фуры и забирается внутрь, не забыв закрыть за собой поплотнее. Внутри лежат тюки с шерстью. Нормально. Зимний на ощупь забирается между двумя тюками побольше и ухает в черный сон без сновидений.

Утром его будит шум открывающихся дверей фуры. Зимний растирает лицо и незаметно выскальзывает наружу. Это не составляет никакого труда, люди и в самый ясный день не слишком внимательны. Он оказывается на разгрузке какой-то фабрики. Зимний нагло проходит через главные ворота, никто не обращает на него внимания.

Еще немного, говорит себе Зимний, держась за голову. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Подожди меня, Стив.

Найти подпольного торговца оружием еще проще, чем нелегально прокатиться на фуре.

Еще через несколько часов Солдат лежит на крыше бензоколонки недалеко от тюрьмы, рядом с ним две черные сумки, полные оружия, да, в тюрьме смотрел Матрицу, вот прям как там; он жует украденный бургер и наблюдает в бинокль за периметром. Из разговоров в городе Зимний знает, что сегодня Стива повезут в суд. Первое заседание из намечающейся череды. Самый крупный скандал уже грохнул, про заговор, дальше будут уже помельче, но информационный повод продлится много недель. Фигурально выражаясь, Стива обмажут дегтем, обваляют в перьях и пустят гулять, куда глаза глядят, в таком вот виде. Нет ничего слаще, чем глумиться над поверженным небожителем.

Стива повезут в укрепленном железном автобусе, таком же, в каком возили Солдата. Кстати, что касается новостей от "Убийц", то Зимний их не слышал. Он отсеивает все, что не относится к делу.

***

В соседней прозрачной клетке люди в черных костюмах берут Аарона подмышки, впихивают в кресло, железные зажимы щелкают челюстями, захлопываясь на тощих руках. На лице у юноши откровенный ужас, но он не кричит. Его губы превращаются в прямую линию, так плотно он сжимает челюсти - он поднимает голову и смотрит на Капитана Америку. Стив вспоминает евреев из концлагерей. Та же проволока, гнется, но не ломается. Один в черном костюме силой разжимает Аарону рот, другой ловко вставляет капу, потом кладет руку на лоб мальчику, чтобы тот уперся головой в кресло. Механические руки, прикрепленные к потолку, сдвигаются и зажимают череп Аарона между своими лопастями. Стив видит, как ходят ребра мальчишки, еще чуть, и тощая грудь лопнет. 

Остальные шестеро не спят, но им вкололи что-то парализующее, усадили, как кукол, и все, что они могут - только смотреть. Стив бросается на прозрачную стену и с размаху бьет в нее наручниками, но безрезультатно, на стекле ни даже трещинки. Трейси переводит взгляд на Стива, с усилием косится на него, и Господи, какие глаза. Однажды Стиву с Коммандос пришлось скрываться на конюшнях, там стояла всего одна лошадь, старая, костлявая, похоже, ее оставили умирать. Снаряд попал в конюшню, сломанная доска влетела острым краем в шею кляче, и она безумно косила большим лиловым глазом на Коммандос, хрипя и угасая. Дикая боль и абсолютное отчаяние. Вот точно такой же взгляд. У Стива болит сердце, Стив удваивает усилия. Стене хоть бы хны.

Двое в белых халатах стоят у пульта, что-то настраивают, на мониторах бегут цифры и графики. Один кивает другому, тот нажимает кнопку.

Аарон кричит, срывая голосовые связки, в клетке Стива все хорошо слышно. Ребята смотрят, не закрывая глаз. Белые халаты снова нажимают кнопку, мальчик обмякает без сознания, экспериментаторы взбудораженно распечатывают данные и заполняют что-то в своих папках. 

Слева от Стива перед стеклянной стеной включается свет, в комнатку вносят стол, стулья, ставят кувшин воды и стаканы. Входят и садятся трое. Министр обороны - в военной форме, а двух в штатском Стив не знает, кажется, откуда-то из Администрации Президента. Они открывают папки, важно откашливаются, сцепляют руки в замок и смотрят на Стива. Дать бы им приз по синхронному плаванию.

Стив одним прыжком оказывается у стены перед ними. Оглядывает троицу. И начинает бить наручниками в стекло - сосредоточенно, в одну точку. Штатские вздрагивают, но министр успокаивающе ведет ладонью. Эта стена как раз для таких случаев, говорит он. Стив Роджерс, понимаете ли вы, в какой ситуации находитесь, с наслаждением произносит один из Администрации. Стив не слушает, продолжает бить, стекло не поддается, но Стив упрямей стены.

Вы обвиняетесь в заговоре против нашего Президента с целью узурпировать власть. Стив не слушает. Стив бьет в стекло. Без толку с ним сейчас возиться, говорит другой штатский, все равно не слышит. Слишком сильная эмоциональная реакция на Семерых. 

Здравствуйте, господа, я, кажется, опоздал на киносеанс, прохладно говорит кто-то очень породистый в сером костюме, заходя в комнату. Штатские вскакивают, министр остается сидеть, он бычится, гость ему не нравится. Стив останавливается, потому что костюм - это советник Президента по безопасности, а вообще серый кардинал всея Администрации. Мистер Грейвер останавливается у стола, пару секунд разглядывает запаренного Стива, потом обращает лицо к троице. Заговор против президента, вот как. Да, мистер Грейвер, бурчит министр, вы не можете оспаривать прямые доказательства.

Я искренне удручен судьбой государства, где приходится объяснять очевидные вещи даже элите, негромко говорит советник, да садитесь вы, ради Бога, не маячьте. Штатские неловко садятся. Я считаю, вы не очень понимаете, с кем сейчас имеете дело, продолжает Грейвер, опираясь ладонями на стол, нависая над троицей. Капитан Америка, говорит один из штатских. Грейвер нацеливается на него коршуном и говорит: совершенно верно. Говорит, как гвозди в гроб вколачивает. Штатский бледнеет. Капитан Америка. Символ нации. Вы можете не вполне осознавать это, но высокие идеалы - это не пропагандистская чушь. Очень часто это пустые слова, да, но слова - существуют, и даже если в идеалы не верят, идеалы все равно существуют. Просто как абстрактный образ, некое представление некоего разграничения между добром и злом. И на них ориентируются, даже если не равняются. Уй, какая муть, прерывает министр, вы сами понимаете, что несете. Я-то понимаю, мягко говорит Грейвер, а вот вы. 

Чтобы нация существовала и продолжала развиваться, ей нужно иметь что-то, к чему стремиться. На что равняться. Национальная идея, совершенно верно. Религия сейчас не работает. Фьюри делал очень полезную работу. Он обеспечивал национальные идеалы, настоящих супергероев, которые, в отличие от Господа Бога, вполне материальны и дееспособны. Ну да, которые влетают нам в копеечку, кивает министр, весь этот немыслимый ущерб, вы сами знаете, сколько стоило восстановить тот же мост Теодора Рузвельта, а сколько вреда наносится моей армии, ведь все эти супергерои и УДАРы не могут обойтись без поддержки, без нашего старого доброго армейского пушечного мяса. 

Прекрасно знаю, но уж лучше мы потратим деньги на это, чем на бунты чернокожих и разные революции по штатам, замечает Грейвер. Пока у народа есть во что верить, он не будет возражать против правительства. Пока дают хлеба, зрелища и простые, понятные идеалы добра и справедливости, народ не будет возмущаться. Супергерои - это иллюзия справедливости, вы улавливаете мою мысль. Супергерои решают частные проблемы людей, дарят это самое ощущение добра и справедливости, летят дальше, все счастливы, все идут по домам, чтобы завтра пойти на работу и дальше вкалывать на кого, правильно, на благо нации. А Капитан Америка - это лучший из наших символов добра и справедливости, и пожалуйста, не надо морщиться, я прекрасно понимаю, какую оскомину у вас вызывают - Грейвер с удовольствием повторяет - слова "добро и справедливость", у самого скулы сводит, но факт есть факт. 

Стив не может отделаться от мысли, что этот разговор звучит, как хорошо поставленная пьеса - ради него. Чтобы он это все услышал. Чтобы понял свое место. Не рыпался.

***

А, ну я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, привет, Зимний, давно не виделись, как дела. Голова Сэма маячит над краем крыши, он держится за пожарную лестницу, молодец, не стал порхать и привлекать внимание. Зимний кивает, Сэм взбирается и ложится на живот рядом с ним. Крылья у него на спине, Зимний косится на них, говорит: извини за тогдашнее. Да ничо страшного, говорит Сэм, ну потратил я сколько-то штук на ремонт, ну поголодаю полгода, мне полезно, похудею, да ладно, шучу, шучу, не волнуйся за меня, я нормально питаюсь, ведь ты волнуешься, да, я знаю. Чо ты там высматриваешь, а, дай посмотрю тоже. Бля, Зимний, ну и грязный же ты, ты все это время по мусоркам ошивался, что ли. Пахнешь соответственно.

Зимний отдает ему бинокль, сам смотрит вниз, на площадку бензоколонки. По дороге к тюрьме едет колонна карет скорой помощи, одна отделяется и заруливает заправляться. Ух ты, да там бунт, что ли, восклицает Сэм, глядя в бинокль, машин спецназа дохренища. И скорые туда едут, и копы даже собрались, и пожарная машина, ты гляди, Сэм увлеченно перечисляет. Слышит звук типа "тяжелая сумка ухнула на что-то металлическое", отрывается от бинокля, и видит, как Зимний кошкой спрыгивает вслед за сумкой. Сэм заглядывает за край, Солдат на крыше скорой жестом показывает: скинь вторую. Сэм поднимает, отпускает, Зимний подхватывает и аккуратно опускает, чтобы не очень грохала. Потом спрыгивает на землю, закидывает сумки в кабину кареты, прячется сам за белой колонной, и когда водитель скорой возвращается, сосредоточенно разглядывая чек за бензин, Солдат вырубает его ударом в шею, оттаскивает в тенечек, вынимает из кармана бумажник - ага, вот водительские права, и они с Фрэнком Соботкой похожи даже, отлично, значит, Зимний теперь поляк. Рожа, в принципе, славянская, на фото смахивает. Отдаленно.

***

Министр обороны смотрит на Семерых, которые все еще сидят куклами, хотя уже пошевеливаются слабо, и Стив физически видит, как крутятся счетчики в его глазах: сколько денег он сможет выпросить под этих новых террористов, а что они станут террористами, это без вопросов, с Аароном вон крепко накосячили, хотя накосячили ли, это ж только укрепит молодой пыл, так что все к лучшему. Много денег, много новой техники, все будут заняты делом, солдата нужно кормить, одевать и озадачивать, вот с этими задача выйдет на отлично, поначалу ребята пойдут по линии кибер-атак, конечно, но если подкинуть им денег на разные материальные вкусняшки типа взрывчатки или калашей, то кто знает, кто знает.

Это все настолько явно читается на лице министра, что Стива начинает тошнить. Стив размахивается и со всей силы вдаряет наручниками по стеклу - и стена не выдерживает, по ней змеятся трещины, слышен хруст, Стив от души пинает ногой, все вдребезги, звон адский, Грейвер аккуратно линяет нахрен, Стив прыгает к столу, двигает наручниками в рожу министру, в рожи штатским, те хлопаются на пол, Стиву хочется раздавить их, но лучше не надо, он рвет к соседней стеклянной клетке, там стенка послабее, два удара - снова дребезги и звон. 

В помещение врывается отряд спецназовцев, они стреляют, Стив закрывается наручниками, вскакивает, и пошла потеха, пули рикошетом - от стали на руках, звон, грохот, вопли спецназовцев, хруст костей, Стив не стесняется и молотит, что есть сил, потому что ему тошно, больно, ему хочется поубивать всю эту блядскую Администрацию голыми руками, но вместо них придут новые, систему невозможно уничтожить, Стив влепляет ногой в живот последнему спецназовцу, тот вмазывается спиной в стену и отрубается. Стив останавливается, тяжело дышит, прислоняется к другой стене, все-таки наручники пиздец увесистые. Глаза щиплет от пота, плечи располосованы осколками стекол и пулями. 

Белые халаты смотрят расширенными глазами на Семерых, ребята плотно окружают их, разминают онемевшие конечности, и Стив кричит: стоп, не делайте глупостей. Оставьте этих. Вам нельзя. Из вас сделают террористов. Пускай, рычит Кит и бьет кулаком в лицо одному из халатов. Скотч добавляет второму. Стив закрывает глаза.

Но ребята оказываются умнее, чем он предполагал. На этом они останавливаются, подхватывают Аарона с кресла и подходят к Стиву. Кэп, что будем делать.

В разнесенные двери вбегает новый отряд спецназа, они рассредотачиваются, стоят кругом у стен, держат полицейские щиты перед собой, нацеливают оружие. Вот что мы будем делать, кивает Стив. Скотч хищно ухмыляется и подхватывает железку с пола. Кит бережно сгружает Аарона к стеночке, подбирает выбитый из стены обломок кирпича, и встает рядом со Стивом. Остальные позади них, Стив просто спиной видит их напряженные тела и колючие взгляды. Картина абсолютно бредовая: вооруженные нормальным огнестрелом спецы и против них - хилые шестнадцатилетки с голыми руками. Ну ладно, еще Кэп, но с долбаными наручниками он не сильно впечатляет. Почему они не стреляют, думает Стив. 

Взрыв в конце коридора. Зал встряхивает, пыль взлетает до потолка, все кашляют, в комнату влетает черный вихрь, от него пули - веером, ребята и Стив хлопаются на пол, и спецназовцы тоже, пули свистят над ними, треск и грохот, пыль, бетонная крошка, ад, все прикрывают головы и молятся Богу. Очередь стихает. Выждав секунду, Стив поднимает голову. Зимний ходит - точнее, перемахивает через стекло и мусор почти со скоростью света, Стив даже не улавливает его перемещений, - и прицельно добивает спецназовцев одиночными. Выстрелив в голову последнего, опускает винтовку, подходит к Стиву.

Думаю, что эта сессия "Убийц" удалась, как тебе, говорит Зимний. Он весь покрыт серо-черной пылью, лицо тоже замазано копотью, пот течет грязными дорожками по щекам, такое ощущение, что Зимний перестарался с подводкой. Но приз за нее ты не получишь, отвечает Стив, спецы все же не преступники. Солдат пожимает плечами. Смотрит на тяжелые наручники. Тебе понадобится автоген, пошли. Поднимайтесь, ребята, командует Стив, Баки пришел, познакомьтесь.

Шестеро встают на ноги, Аарон еще не очнулся. Трейси таращится на Зимнего, выдыхает обморочно: Баки. Солдат рассматривает ее недоверчиво. Воющие Коммандо сильно помельчали с тех пор, как я их видел в последний раз, говорит он Стиву, и неужели наш француз поменял пол. Поменял, хрюкает Стив, такие теперь времена, и хохочет во все горло, Зимний тоже смеется - суховато, неумело, как человек, который слишком долго не смеялся. Трейси краснеет, парни сгибаются от истерического ржача.

***

В салоне минивэна темно из-за тонированных стекол. Зимний сидит на заднем сиденье, Стив не рядом с ним, а напротив, у кабины водителя, сиденья сдвинуты по краям, чтобы в середине поместить Аарона, и честно говоря, это напоминает катафалк, потому что Аарон мертвенно бледен и не шевелится, только голова качается в такт ухабам. Кит держит его за руку. Следит за пульсом. 

Стив смотрит на Зимнего. Зимний смотрит на Стива.

Все грязные, пыльные, усталые, слова выдавливаются в час по чайной ложке. Зимний сосредоточенно прислушивается сам к себе. Не контролирует ли кто. В Ист Джерси адреналин забивал все ощущения, но сейчас головная боль возвращается с новой силой, вдобавок к свежеполученным ушибам и ссадинам. Трейси сидит рядом с ним, замечает его уход в себя и говорит: нет, тебя не контролируют. Действие Нанекса заканчивается за барьером игровой зоны. Когда ты вышел за него, ты еще и сжег к хуям все клетки чипа, предохранители сгорают похоже. А, понятно. Из-за головной боли Зимнего укачивает, это просто адские усилия воли, он не хочет блевать при Стиве.

***

Ладно, давайте поделим пополам, говорит мисс Джексон, скуластая индианка с туго зачесанным пучком блестящих волос и в строгом черном костюме, часть пенсий переводим мы, часть - вы. С какой стати, сопротивляется плотный и лысый мужик, это же не наши тюремные убили спецов. Стив ловит косые взгляды на себе, но не реагирует, он просматривает личные дела убитых. Почти у всех - семьи, дети, у кого-то и записи в полицейском реестре, без удалых дебошей да порой наркоты суровым парням никак, но черт, дети без отцов. Это хреново. 

А с той стати, что раньше подобные вещи почти полностью оплачивал ЩИТ, говорит мисс Джексон, а теперь его нет, и Фьюри тоже нет, то есть, бюджета никакого, а убийства произошли на вашей территории, и вообще-то у вас был бунт. У нас не было бунта. Был, не надо сваливать все на Капитана с Зимним, еще как был бунт, вы что, не помните, как ловили своих заключенных, как разбежавшихся тараканов; и к тому же террористы. Какие еще террористы, морщится начальник тюрьмы. "Хьюманз", говорит индианка. Стив поднимает взгляд на нее. И молчит. Он не может и слова поперек сказать. Грейвер с министром договорились вот так - и все. И он не может выдать себя.

Время разбрасывать камни, и время собирать.  
Стива ощутимо подташнивает.  
Баки убил тех спецназовцев, безжалостно и профессионально. Да. Стив об этом помнит. Но убил ведь из-за него. Если бы Стив не пролажал, если бы его не посадили в Ист Джерси, да если бы он в самом начале не согласился на суд и тюрьму для Баки, спрятал бы его где-нибудь, то все остались бы живы. 

Ладно, мы ловили своих, бурчит начальник тюрьмы, но вы ведь тоже на содержании государства. Ошибаетесь, поправляет мисс Джексон, длиннющие этнические серьги качаются в стороны, мы частное охранное предприятие, просто контракт у нас с государством, а контракт заключен пять лет назад, когда Фьюри с ЩИТом цвели и пахли, и по этому контракту пенсии вдовам наших специалистов выплачивались в трех частях, большая часть - от Фьюри, меньшая часть - от государства и от нас; теперь наше бремя выплат увеличилось с четверти до половины, и мы отнюдь не зарабатываем столько, чтобы платить пенсии полностью, тем более, что ваши зеки...

Стив растирает лицо ладонями. Он просто отключается от этого настырного дележа финансов. Полированный стол отражает его лицо, и это отражение, кажется, постарело на половину своего номинального возраста в девяносто лет. Честно говоря, чисто логически ему просто нет смысла присутствовать при этой бухгалтерии, потому что он ничем не может повлиять на деньги, он не владелец миллионов, не финансист и не счетовод. Но таков порядок. 

И правильно.  
Пусть супергерои видят, что остается после их маленьких приключений и шаловливых эскапад.  
Ты одно сплошное разочарование, Стив.

Насколько легче было гоняться за Гидрой. Насколько легче было сидеть со своими Семью Гномами в подвале. Стив бережно поднимает их лица из памяти и перебирает одно за другим: Кит, Скотч, Трейси... До чего же умные и талантливые дети, Господи. И как по-идиотски, как неправильно пошла их жизнь. Они такого не заслужили. Просто не заслужили.   
Семь клонов Баки.

Хорошо, кивает мисс Джексон, захлопывая папку, договорились. Начальник тюрьмы поднимается из-за стола кислый, будто съел лимон целиком, но все же подает руку индианке. Они жмут друг другу ладони. Стив тоже жмет им руки и выходит из кабинета с сильным желанием вымыться с мылом. Хотя по сути, мисс Джексон все делает правильно - вдовам действительно кто-то должен платить. Но. Как-то это все. Хреново.

Когда Стиву было пятнадцать, люди как-то бережней относились к смерти, что ли. А в этом мире, где каждый день люди погибают по прямой или косвенной вине супергероев - в этом мире жизнь становится разменной монетой. Никто не удивляется, считая потери после проходки какого-нибудь Халка. Скорее сенсацией становится, когда гражданские остаются целы и невредимы. Да, супергерои спасают и людей, множество людей, ничего не скажешь. Но как ни поверни, все равно дети остаются без отцов и матерей.

Похороны будут завтра.

***

Трейси кидает журнал на столик и усаживается рядом со Стивом. Эй, Кэп, ты чего смурной. Нет, ничего, день тяжелый; ну, как там Аарон. Поправляется, улыбается Трейси, почти вся память к нему вернулась, но у него трагедия, он не помнит, как выставлять баги в джиру и писать акцептанс критерии. А что, это такая сложная операция, спрашивает Стив, хотя совершенно не понимает, о чем речь. Да нет, он уже даже научился заново, просто он профи еще и в тестировании, и думал, что уж такие-то вещи помнит. М-м, понятно, ну да, я бы тоже расстроился, если бы забыл, как разбирать автомат, мелочь, но унизительно. Именно. А как там остальные. О, остальные отлично, а сам-то как. Все хорошо. Никаких штрафов за порчу имущества и тому подобное. Нет-нет, обошлось без этого. О снятых подозрениях в заговоре Стив даже не упоминает, Трейси и так знает, об этом все знают. 

Официантка приносит два молочных коктейля, строит глазки Стиву, тот смотрит в окно и пропускает все старания девушки, официантка надувает губки и уходит, Трейси скрывает улыбку и присасывается к коктейлю. Вкусно, Кэп, попробуй. Да-да, конечно. 

Кожа у Трейси сияет, в черных глазах лучится радость, она убрала дреды, и теперь на голове у нее приличное каштановое каре. Духи даже, батюшки. Она изменила имидж радикально, от походки до внешности, и выглядит теперь очень хорошо, узнать невозможно, никто даже не подумает, что эта милая ванильная старшеклассница связана с легендарной и ужасающей группировкой "Хьюманз". Быть террористкой ей идет, грустно думает Стив.

"Интервью с Саймоном, лучшим игроком страны", читает Стив на глянцевой обложке журнала. Приглядывается. Да, тот самый Саймон, который играл Баки, кивает Трейси, я специально принесла тебе. Спасибо. Стив берет журнал, открывает двадцать восьмую страницу и читает. Новые достижения, мнение по поводу свежих игр, и - ага - вопрос про Зимнего. "Что ж, в любом случае я единственный в истории, кто играл настоящим супергероем, исключительные ощущения, вы знаете, после него уже все не то, просто не то". Стив захлопывает журнал и отбрасывает на столик, как дохлого таракана. Трейси смотрит понимающе.

Эй, тихо говорит Стив. Может, вас и называют террористами, но не позволяйте превращать себя в настоящих террористов. Мы знаем, Стив, серьезно кивает Трейси. Мы не позволим.

***

Этот длинный, длинный день все не заканчивается. Стив включает стиралку, моет посуду, оставленную утром. Драит полы, вытирает пыль с книжных стеллажей - е-мое, слой просто археологический какой-то, еще чуть, и был бы новый культурный пласт на радость ученым. Эра Капитана Америки.

Он натыкается на черную маску Баки. Нет, не Зимнего, а именно Баки. Всегда - Баки.   
Стив тогда на мосту незаметно подобрал ее и унес к себе. Стив берет мягкий пластик в руки и проводит пальцами по сетке, стоит у полки, как дурак, и гладит, он бы так прикасался к Баки, если бы мог. 

Сердце болит.

Баки.

Стив вытирает маску тряпкой, очень нежно - по-идиотски нежно, конечно, маска же не стеклянная, - аккуратно кладет ее на место и протирает остальные полки. Касается выключателя на стене, в комнате темно, фонарь на улице светит через белый тюль. Идет в кухню, наливает чай. Возвращается, ему нужно посидеть в тишине и темноте с чашкой чая в руках, это просто необходимо, это были слишком бурные дни.

Он останавливается на пороге.   
Окно открыто, занавески колышутся от ветра, а на диване сидит Баки. Неясный свет с улицы падает на его лицо, рисует контуры, Баки кажется призраком, Стив жмурится, открывает глаза - нет, Баки по-прежнему тут.

Стив ставит чашку на журнальный столик и садится рядом с Баки. Они молчат. Баки во всем черном, металлическая рука блестит под синеватым светом с улицы. От него слабо пахнет стиральным порошком и больше ничем, видимо, нашел приличное место, где прятаться. Стив не спрашивает, где. Он вдыхает и выдыхает, молчит и не знает, что сказать. Слишком много нужно сказать.

Ты извини, я ненадолго, говорит Баки. Ты что, можешь хоть навсегда.

Я не хочу мешать. Ты мне не мешаешь.

Я просто...

Я...

Я не хочу доставлять тебе проблем. Баки, единственная моя проблема - когда у тебя проблемы.

У меня нет проблем. Конечно.

Баки набирается духу и говорит: Стив, послушай, я просто не создан для нормальной жизни. Я уже не твой лучший друг, я - непонятно что, куски из того Баки и экспериментов Золы вперемешку с советской школой. Я умею только воевать. Я убил тех спецов в припадке ярости, чего не надо было делать. Я уже говорил про Шэрон, так вот, она устроилась в Администрацию Президента, она может тебе пригодиться, я просмотрел ее досье, очень умная женщина. Она тебе подойдет. Во всех смыслах подойде...

Дурак, выдыхает Стив и неловко тыкается носом в шею Баки. Я не хочу никаких Шэрон. И это я виноват, что спецназовцы мертвы, с самого начала во всем виноват, мне просто не следовало отдавать тебя под суд, мне следовало спрятать тебя и объявить пропавшим без вести, я чудовищно перед тобой виноват, Баки, прости меня, прости, пожалуйста, я думал, что так будет лучше. Я просто одно сплошное разочарование.

Ты не виноват, шелестит Баки. Я сам согласился на Альбукерке. Потому что я не машина, я человек. Я должен отвечать за то, что натворил.

Ты более чем полностью ответил за все; прости меня. 

Я тебя не прощаю.

Сердце Стива падает в какую-то черную, зияющую, бездонную Марианскую впадину.

Мне не за что тебя прощать, Стив. 

Стив чувствует, что ладонь Баки медленно, неуверенно наползает на его ладонь.

Стив не дышит.

Белый тюль вздувается пузырем. В комнату врывается свежий ветер.

Стив вдыхает теплый запах Баки, это какой-то удивительный запах, лучший из всех возможных, у Стива кружится голова, Стив по миллиметру поднимает другую руку, кладет ее на шею Баки, он адски трусит, он никогда так не боялся, он ничего вообще не боялся, но сейчас сердце колотится, и он трясется, что Баки оттолкнет его и уйдет, ведь то, что сейчас делает Стив - неправильно, по человеческим законам неправильно, ужасно и грязно, но Баки не шевелится, Баки сидит тихо, как мышь, и Стив дрожащей рукой касается его лица, как треморный слепой, и дышит ему в шею, вдыхает запах Баки, и не может надышаться, это самый упоительный запах на всем свете, Господи Боже, спасибо тебе за то, что ты дал мне Баки, мысленно кричит Стив, я благодарю тебя за него, и что бы ни случилось, самое важное у меня уже есть, Стив поднимает голову и целует Баки в щеку, щетина покалывает губы, Баки вдруг шевелится, Стив замирает, сердце падает камнем, но Баки только поворачивает голову и целует Стива в губы. 

Нежно.

Стив зарывается пальцами в затылок Баки и целует так, словно пьет мед с его губ, словно больше нет ничего на свете, целует невесомо и жадно, ему так давно этого хотелось, ему хотелось этого всегда, сколько себя помнит, и вот, пожалуйста; Стиву кажется, что его сознание уплывает куда-то, Стив теряет голову, Стив впивается в рот Баки яростно, уже не контролируя себя, он подхватывает Баки за бока и усаживает себе на колени, и Баки - о Господи, Баки не сопротивляется, Баки стонет ему в рот и прижимается к нему, его ноги раздвинуты, его член упирается в член Стива, они целуются, как помешанные, Баки бьет мелкая дрожь, Стива тоже, он задыхается, как в детстве, только теперь это совсем не астма, о, это крайне далеко от астмы, Стив счастлив, Стив неописуемо счастлив, Стив хватается за Баки, как утопающий, а тот - за него, и они оба идут ко дну, тонут и не могут выплыть, не хотят выплывать, они тонут друг в друге.


End file.
